1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to traffic on interconnect links between layer-2 switches.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, information handling systems may take the form of a plurality of layer-2 switches connected together. Where one switch is connected to both of a pair of switches that are connected to each other in a stacking arrangement or by interconnect links such as in a virtual link trunking (VLT) configuration or a virtual switching system, traffic may unnecessarily flow over the stacking links or interconnect links. This consumes bandwidth between the pair of switches and increases the number of hops required to traverse a network. Thus, current information handling systems have not been completely satisfactory.